


Class Pet

by Junkyosysda



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Kyle, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Slurs, Top Clyde, Top Craig, Top Stan, top Eric, top kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkyosysda/pseuds/Junkyosysda
Summary: When Mr.Garrison is away, the boys will play.TO CLARIFY THIS WAS A JOKE FIC WRITTEN OVER THE SUMMER AFTER A CONVERSATION WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS





	Class Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just straight up porn. I don't know what else you were expecting haha. Anyways, the boys are all aged up in this, and are in highschool during this. I hope you enjoy, this is the first work that I've been (not)proud enough to upload. 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS A JOKE FIC THIS ISNT SERIOUS SKDNKSJXAKKSWKSK

"Good boy, Kyle. You take my cock so well." Stan purred, as Kyle cried in ecstasy as he felt another load of hot semen fill his hole. His stomach was tight, and filled to the brim with the hot jizz of his classmates. He felt as if his stomach was going to burst, his muscles tight and  screaming with mixed feelings. Stan slowly pulled his cock out, before allowing the next person to take his place. 

"Look at him. Such a fucking cock slut." Kenny laughed from the crowd around them. Kyle felt a new wave of shame wash over him, but he loved it. He loved every second of this humiliation, knowing that he saw these people everyday, who knew that he loved this torture. It was odd to get off on such a thing, but the more he thought about it the more arousing it became. 

Kyle looked up at the crowd that had gathered around him. Drool dripped from his mouth as tears pooled in his emerald eyes from overstimulation. Their gazes tore right into him as he felt another cock replace the one that left while he groaned in pain and pleasure. Craig laughed as he slammed his cock in and out of the quivering male underneath him. 

"Look up Kyle." Craig taunted as he took a photo of the ginger boy covered in cum. He couldn't even protest as he felt Tweek's cock also find its way into his tight hole, pushing against his prostate with ease, before it pulled out and slammed itself back in.

"He so tight! Gah!" Tweek yelled as he continued to thrust in tandem with Craig. Kyle screamed in pleasure until a new cock was shoved down his throat and unhinged his jaw so the boy in front of him could fuck his face with harsh slams of his hips. 

"Dirty Jew, you love when I slam my cock down your tight little throat, huh?" Cartman sneered as he roughly thrusted his dick in and out of Kyle's mouth with practiced ease. Kyle felt as if his body and mind were not in sync as he felt another thick load fill him up inside and a pair of hairy balls slapping persistently against his chin. His own dick throbbed, the knot in his abdomen tightening as he felt the sensations wracking throughout his body. It wasn't long before he heard Cartman gasp, and was guzzling the hot lines of semen that were being shot down his throat. 

"Damn Kyle, still such a fucking tight ass." Craig hissed as he buried his cock deeper inside of him after Tweek had pulled away. Kyle's eyes rolled back as he felt the head rub relentlessly against his prostate, moaning louder and louder with every movement. His voice was sore from his constant vocalization, yet he continued to whimper and whine with persistence following every rough thrust into his waiting body. 

"Fucking horny ass Jew." Cartman hissed as he pulled his cock out of Kyle's mouth, a string of saliva and cum keeping the two attached. Kyle closed his eyes and cried out as he felt his own release draw near, but they were forced back open by a tug on his red locks of hair. 

"I want you to look me in the eye while you swallow my load this time." Clyde smirked, his long cock pressed up against Kyle's lips. He stuck out his tongue and gently licked the tip, the taste of salty precum present against his taste buds. Clyde grabbed him by the hair once more before slamming into the smaller boy's mouth as far as it could go. He felt as if he was going to gag, and sputtered against the cock pressed down his throat. As he cried out in pain, he felt a hand wrap around his leaking cock and he whimpered, Craig continuing to slam inside of him. 

"Shit!" Craig growled as he came inside of Kyle's upturned ass, cum leaking out of his home as he pulled out. Kyle whimpered at the newfound feeling of somewhat emptiness as Craig rubbed his thigh affectionately, before disappearing back into the crowd in which he came. He wasn't left unattended for long though, for Kenny had waltzed over and without any warning and bucked his hips forward, burying himself at the hilt. Kyle moaned, arching his back at the familiar feeling of fullness. The group laughed at Kyle when they saw how he impatiently started rocking his hips against Kenny's cock in a futile attempt for his own release. 

"He can't even control himself, look at him." Clyde snickered as Kenny roughly grabbed his waist to stop his bouncing. Kyle cried out against Clyde's cock as a gloved hand landed a hard smack on his upturned ass. His pained grunts soon turned to moans once Kenny began bucking his hips into the small ginger boy, roughly burying himself in with each stroke. Kyle screamed in pleasure from each thrust, allowing himself to succumb to the overwhelming pleasure being brought onto him. 

Kyle moaned at each sensation, the feeling of fullness at each hole, both occupied by large cocks buried deep inside of him. The cum from the past cocks filling his holes to the brim. The ginger shuddered at the thought, he loved it. 

"Fuck!" Kenny shouted as he spilt his seed inside of the moaning boy, Clyde following suite not long after. Kyle felt weak as his arms gave out from under him, his cheek resting painfully against the dirty floor, ass held up high in the air for everyone to see. Cum leaked down his quaking thighs as he came with a loud cry. Kyle felt humiliated at the many sets of eyes staring at him, staring at his used, spent body with hunger. 

"Plug him."

Kyle whimpered as he felt a set of hands work a plug into his hole, before rubbing his ass softly. He sat up slowly, his body sore from the countless hours of pleasure he had experienced not too long before. He looked out into the crowd, the eyes of all his classmates and friends staring back at him. He felt a warm breath in his ear as he heard a low whisper. 

"You keep that plug in until we say you can take it out. I want you to remember who you belong to. You belong to us, and nobody else." Craig growled in his ear as he nodded slowly. The crowd started to disperse, leaving one by one until it was just him and Craig. 

"And if I find out that you disobeyed me, this is the only thing going up your ass.",  he threatened as he flipped the ginger boy off before turning away and leaving him naked in the middle of an empty classroom, just like the others had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first post on A03 actually, so I would appreciate it if you'd leave kudos/comments for me! Thank you so much for supporting me and this awful monstrosity of a fic


End file.
